


Haircut

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Hmf." Zoro sighed. His back was propped up against the bath pillow they had suction-cupped to the tub, his head tilted back, eyes closed. He'd have fallen asleep if she didn't occasionally kiss the side of his face she wanted him to turn to. Even so he drifted pleasurably through in a half-doze until he felt movement in the water with him....





	Haircut

"You need a haircut," Elly mused, running a hand across the back of his neck. Zoro grunted and placed one of the polishing strips in his mouth.

"Too busy," he said shortly. "Besides, costs money." The pale woman shook her head silently, watching him carefully tend his equipment. She caressed the ruffling green strands again as they caught the breeze. The swordsman finally put his weapons away and turned to face her, placing his hands on his knees.

"What?" He demanded irritably.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep my hands off it." She grinned, blushing. "You usually have it at least a little shorter." He blew air out in a long-suffering sigh.

"Want to fix it, then?"

"Me?" She looked around. "I've never done that before." She started to protest but he held a hand up.

"I'll sit right now if you cut it."

Moments later they were standing in the bathroom. Elly was gathering up towels and a few items from the cabinets when Zoro frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Where am I gonna sit?" He asked and she smiled, putting aside the scissors. She pointed at their semi-large bath tub.

"Start the water, will you?"

"Want me in here?" Zoro grumbled but saw a few advantages when he thought about it. "Maybe not such a bad idea," he amended when he saw the naughty little gleam in her eye. He did as he'd been told, turning the taps until the water turned lukewarm. He set the stopper and grunted as he stood back up, placing his hands on his hips and yawning hugely.

"Oh, wake up already." Elly set the scissors on the side of the tub and hugged him, placing a warm kiss on his neck. She could just reach if she stood up on her toes. "And get in, it's full enough."

"Bossy lady." But the big man unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, lazily shaking his legs free. He scratched his bare chest and stared down at the water. It looked very inviting. Long tendrils of steam were rising from the tub. He had to admit it would feel great on his tense muscles.

"Get in," she insisted earnestly. Zoro laughed and pulled down his remaining clothes, a soft set of black boxers that day. He stepped out of them and into the waiting water, sinking down with a sigh.

"Not such a bad idea," he said, more firmly this time.

"Of course not." She touched his head lingeringly. "If you relax in there I can cut this and you won't be squirming all around."

"Squirming?" Mildly spoken. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"Don't fidget," she said seriously. "You'd be handsome even if you were bald, but I don't want to take the chance." She hummed to herself as she began to snip carefully.

"Hmf." Zoro sighed. His back was propped up against the bath pillow they had suction-cupped to the tub, his head tilted back, eyes closed. He'd have fallen asleep if she didn't occasionally kiss the side of his face she wanted him to turn to. Even so he drifted pleasurably through in a half-doze until he felt movement in the water with him. His eyes snapped open, hand moving quickly to catch her waist.

"Hey!"

"Can't sneak up on me." He grinned. "Thought you knew that by now."

"Huh." Elly pouted, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. She had taken off her clothing to get in with him - all except her panties. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw how damp the lavender silk had become. She hadn't sat down in the water yet. The pale woman arched her back above him, poised. "Your hair is done," she murmured.

"Is it?" He reached down and stroked one of her thighs gently, making the skin quiver at his touch. "Good."

"It came out okay," she continued, the corners of her mouth twitching with a suppressed smile. Zoro just grunted and continued to glide his fingers along.

"Ha," he finally said. "Do I look this good?" One finger dragged slowly across the crotch of her underwear. She gulped.

"Please," she panted. "You're lying here nude in a tub of water, making these little content mumbles..." Zoro blinked.

"I what?"

"You heard me." Elly leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. The swordsman's shoulders slumped, eyes slipping half-closed in exasperation.

"I did not!" He kissed her back, a little harder and without closing his eyes.

"Yes, you did," she murmured.

"Hmm." His fingers slipped at the wet silk, not pulling it aside but rubbing it around as she began to pant. "Was I that distracting..?" He paused, listening to her gasp in the otherwise silent bathroom. She'd done something for him.

Now he would do something for her.

"Zoro, ah..." He grinned ferally at her moan. His eyes, already half-lidded, were taking on that hooded, predatory look she recognized all too well. Elly shuddered. She'd had to hear him rumble the whole time she'd cut his hair, sighing every time she kissed his cheeks to turn him back and forth. The pleased, content sound was a rarity to hear from the stern swordsman and it had made her very, very excited. It was to her credit that she actually finished the haircut but now she needed him to do the things his dark eyes promised. Her hair hung in her face as she drooped, mouth open, chest heaving. Her hands clutched at his shoulders tightly to steady herself.

Zoro's fingers were slowly pulling at the tiny lump stuck to her thin underwear. The tips of his fingers stroked sideways, pulling inner folds away and apart as he delicately probed. His hands were good, strong. Skilled with the sure and steady practice of many nights of love and sex they had shared, they gently teased until she started to grind her teeth together. Tiny tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes as pleasure peaked, then waned. He would come close to finishing her off and then...slip lower, slide higher. One finger had found its way under the fabric and was dipping into the knuckle in a rhythmic pattern.

"More, please, love," she ground out, arching her back. The water below them sloshed and droplets flicked at her belly and thighs. It had cooled considerably since Zoro had filled the tub but his body was warm enough. She yearned towards him but his strong right hand held her back. She'd forgotten it was on her waist. "Zoro," she whimpered. "I want..."

"Want?" He lifted her and she groaned; his left hand had joined his right to move her. "Or need?" His voice was soft and low.

"Anything," she said quietly, desperately. "Anything." She then realized where he'd placed her and started to squirm in anticipation. His chuckle drifted down to her where she now lay with her face pointed towards his feet. She reached out and dreamily traced one of the scars circling his ankles.

"Anything?"

"Zoro, damn it!" She hit the water with a fist, causing it to splash on her face. Droplets trickled down her cheeks looking for all the world like tears mixed with her yearning expression. "You... aren't you going to...?" A moist flick against her buttocks caused her to yelp. He was kissing her, hands supporting as she leaned open before him with her upper body more flat against his legs. It was a catlike position - stretching with the bottom up -- and it was comfortable for her. Elly was not comforted by the fact that he was still teasing her, however. Her belly was tensed and her feet kept curling.

"I'm not going to what?" He drawled, breath hot on her inner thighs. He was closer but not near enough. Her stomach was rising and falling with the thrill of what was to come. Maybe he wouldn't do that to her. Maybe he would. With Zoro, she never knew. He delighted in playing these dominating games with her and she loved to submit to his sheer virility.

It was a perfect match.

"Kitten," he suddenly rumbled in a deep voice. She held her breath, eyes wide. He nipped her flank and then his teeth closed on the scrap of silk he'd been playing with, dragging it down. The breath she'd been holding wheezed out in a rush when he didn't hesitate; Zoro was done playing. Elly howled with pleasurable shock as his fingers slipped inside her body. First one, then two... she would have laughed when he stopped at three but it felt too good. His hand moved slow enough, filling her inside where she wanted it and moments later his tongue followed. The bathroom filled with her whispered screams as the big man greedily devoured her slit, pausing at times to remove his fingers and slide his tongue inside. Most of his concentration was near the tip, the throbbing nub that caused her to writhe above him and even squeal when he nuzzled it.

"God," she whined, "How can you do that?!" Silly. She knew how. He trained for hours and hours every day to fight - hard -- holding a sword between his clenched teeth. Damn, he had good control. His breathing was even perfect. He would let out long, slow breaths that washed over her trembling folds like caresses. A new sensation caused her to hum appreciatively during one of these moments of respite: a single finger had entered her. He curled it carefully in a 'come hither' gesture, angling it as best as he could, seeking for another special spot that was very hard to find. When she gasped loudly he smiled.

"Is it good, kit?" he asked softly. She nearly choked. Zoro's voice was dark laughter, velvet rubbing against her already inflamed senses.

"So good." That was all she could manage, shaking and holding onto his ankles sticking up out of the water. She heard him sigh deeply and half-raised herself, suddenly reminded of the steely heat pressed into her stomach.

"Stay still," he growled, "you'll come for me." Elly's entire body stiffened. He never spoke like that! It burned in her mind, his fingers probing as deep as they could and his kisses becoming so gentle she wanted to bite something. She settled on snapping at the air, purple hair flying about her flushed face. Some of it was stuck to her cheek but she didn't notice.

"Harder!" She begged, tongue licking her dry lips. "Oh Zoro, please..."

"Please what?" Now she was so wet her thighs glistened. Moist sounds accompanied the man's movements as he thrust his fingers inside and out. He stayed away from her pleasure center, carefully antagonizing her to as high a height as he could.

"No more!" She wailed. "I need your mouth on me!"

"Oi, cat," he gasped.

"Do it," she panted. "Kiss me. Use your tongue." She heard his breathing speed up and pushed him further. "Do me, do it," she begged shamelessly. She wanted him. He always made her want him so much. This man who was so much bigger than her, so much stronger yet treated her as gently as he would a child. Sometimes he did made her feel younger, in fact. He was as experienced as she was but his enthusiasm and natural strength coupled with his stubborn nature made him far surpass her sexually. It was easy to lose control and plead with him, beg and whisper and writhe. Especially if she got what she wanted.

Elly wanted.

His breath. His soft lips, his kiss on her down below. He never hesitated and seemed to enjoy this as much as she enjoyed giving him oral pleasure. Her body was so wet she could feel herself dripping, so plump and swollen she felt like one little muscle twitch and she would explode. But if she wanted him to do this to her, he wanted it just as much. It made the big man content to fulfill her needs.

"Hold onto something," he told her seriously. She blinked, taken aback - and that was when he lunged. Zoro's fingers were gone but his mouth hungrily worked over her sex, tongue laving from bottom to top. His newly-cut hair rubbed against her thighs, leaving small strands of green against the milky-white flesh. Her legs locked, eyes glazing over. He was rougher than usual and that caused her to come even harder when he pressed his lips around her and sucked. Her screams were genuine shouts of ecstacy that didn't trail off as he continued to swirl his tongue and even kiss in tight little patterns. Her cries rose in intensity until Zoro added what was missing - three fingers thrust hard, deep, pistoning in and out in accompaniment.

Half the water in the tub sprayed up and she almost flipped herself. Elly's upper half jerked up as she came, then flopped back down, caught by his quickly raised legs.

"Geez," she whispered, shaking all over. "You can't just say 'thanks', can you?"

Zoro chuckled.


End file.
